A tale of Two Vampires
by Fireburningcold
Summary: Syaoran is a vampire with a trobled past, Touya is a vampire hunter with a impressive record. What happens when Touya & Syaoran get mixed up? They target the things closest to them, Touya's most preious thing is Sakura...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or anything related to it. **

**1**

LeeSyaoran 

It all started on my 14th birthday. My mother and sisters had always been allergic to sunlight so it seemed natural that I would become ill to. My father was dead so the only company I had during day was my butler Wei. The year was 1700 so myths of beasts and vampires were popular, but vampires were not myth or legend. They were real, as I was about to find out in the worst possible way.

It itched at first. My skin tingled with the sunlight washing over it. My mother's words came back to me; _'you will become ill someday'_. I ran down to the kitchen to tell Wei, the fear in his eyes surprised me for I did not know what I was to become.

"I pity you young master Lee, I hope you are ready to see your family for what they really are"

"What do you mean 'what they really are'?" I asked him, "Wei, why do you look so scared of me?" Wei turned away from me and started to cut some vegetables for dinner and cut his finger in the process. It seemed almost deliberate and I watched blood well up to the surface, why was I staring at it? Why was my heart beating faster as more blood trickled down Wei's finger? A voice came though my thoughts, pushing though them as if they were a mist. It spoke, sounding like my mother, saying _'this is why Wei is afraid of you, of us. He has something that we need Lee'_ I raced out of the room fearing what the taunting voice meant.

Over the days I grew weaker, I tried to eat but after I was always sick. Drink tasted vile yet I was so thirsty. A prickle under my skin danced up and down my body more so on the third night of being kept inside. My mother wanted me to adjust to the darkness so I was not allowed out till after the fourth day. By that time the truth had dawned on me about what I was and the prickle under my skin was an almost overwhelming need. My sisters took me with them that night and we hid in a group of bushes.

My sisters were all 16 in appearance and the look on their faces I can still remember till this day- eagerness and excitement as a man rounded the corner of the street. Their eyes glinting amber in the moonlight and lengthened canines shone a brilliant white as he drew closer. My heart felt like it was in my mouth by the time he was on the ground with us. My sisters were biting into his arms and neck, blood spilling from his wounds. Sophia raised her head.

"Stop. Let our little brother taste him. He must be thirsty after being kept inside." Slowly, as my sisters all backed off, I bit into his wounds.

After this night I hunted by myself, being alone was what I was used to but perhaps not what I preferred. As I sat feeding on a young 16-year-old girl I had lured from the safety of her house another vampire approached me. Her power vibrated over my skin as she watched me feed, she was excited I was sure. She looked around 14 and had unruly wavy hair which went past her shoulders. Her soft blue eyes followed me as I pushed the body of the girl out from the buses for the daylight world to find. I think she felt my sorrow at what I had just done and for the guilt that I never seemed to feel for doing it.

"In all my 106 years of being a vampire I have never seen one who hates killing" I just glared at her for a few seconds.

"I suppose you know how not to kill my prey?" I saw a look pass over her eyes almost one of triumph or of acceptance.

The strange vampire's name was Casey Clearwater and strange was not quite the word. She taught me how to sense though a human's heartbeat when to stop so they did not die. This only worked on people over 16, which was fine as young children had little blood in them and it was always so weak. We worked together but I never saw Casey feed which troubled me for some reason, I had the feeling she was not all she seemed.

Another thing she taught me was about how to create other vampire. On some occasions as well of my top canine teeth lengthening the bottom canine teeth lengthened as well. Casey told me that I could inject a poison from these teeth into a human to create a 'made vampire' or 'Denorta'. Only those born a vampire could do this, like my sisters, mother, Casey and me. Also, prior to theory's that vampires are dead even made vampires are alive. Of course I only know this know though medical science, their bodies undergo a change, which puts them in a coma for a day then awakens the sleeping brain as a vampire. In this day it could be compared to when a computer reboots, (she did not, of course use thatexample asthen there was no'computer'.) Vampires born inhuman are called 'master vampires' or 'Kuroma'.Casey taught me a lot but what she should have told me was that she was not a vampire at all. She was a _senear_.

I found her stumbling though the undergrowth towards another village. Her shin was sunburnt like when a _human_ stays out in the sun to long. She looked worn like she had not fed for a while which turned out to be the case. She dropped to her knees and I rushed to pick her up but she lashed out. Her arm hit me across the chest with the strength of a normal vampire, which was wrong. Without enough blood pumping though her body she should have the strength of a mere human.

"Leave..me..alone..Lee. I don't want to hurt you" She panted, closing her eyes against the rising pain in her bones. She tried to move forward but collapsed to the ground once more and I realised it wouldn't be long until her brain shut out the pain and any rational thought within her to feed on the first vampire in reach- which happened to be me. At the time I did not know that she fed on vampires so it came as quite a shock as she lunged at me.

"Casey, what the fuck do you think you are doing?" I screamed as I pushed her of me but she held my leg down. With a sharp tug I was on the ground and staring into her wild, now amber, eyes. Her teeth plunged deep into my neck making me realise how my prey felt like when theyfound outwhat has happened to them. Moaning I closed my eyes willing her to stop drawing my blood from me. She let my weak body sink to the ground, I watched her though half closed eyes run her tongue over her teeth a look back at me. I knew she wanted more.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?" My sisterFanren cried. I felt Casey leave my side and my sisters close in on me.

When I awoke I saw my mother standing over me and I tried to get up but found I couldn't move. My body was like a lead weight and ached to move."It's daytime my son and you have had a nasty shock, it is no wonder you are tired. Who attacked you? Would it be the girl I have seen you with?" I closed my eyes for a second trying to make sense of what happened to me.

"Casey! Oh god…" I groaned as my head started to pound. "Should vampires get headaches?" I asked my mother but was only half-serious. To my surprise she smiled and knelt beside me.

"Listen to me, my son. Your dear friend is a _senear_. A senear is on other type of vampire that does not feed on humans but on vampires themselves. Not other senears you understand but as we take blood from humans something is added to it take the senears need. A normal vampire like us needs blood as our own cannot sustain it's self. What senears need is unknown." How she knew all this in the 1700's still remains a mystery to me.

I met Casey a few nights after and she apologised, first for attacking me and second for being seen. This meant that the villages would knowfor sure thatI was a vampire. Her solution was to leave and return to her birthplace further south taking me with her. My fear for my family was dismissed as nonsense on my part; they should be fine as only I was seen. I doubted this but still Casey insisted I should come with her and my mother agreed. I think she may have thought Casey was to use me as a food source as she told be to 'be on my guard'. Then we left, in the shadows of the night we made for a beautiful boat. I could hardly remember the colour of the water as we left my home for good. I saw the last of my family waving sadly from the lantern-lit banks of the river. At this moment I felt like a mere child lost in complicated world I barely understood. Family is very important to me and I was determined to find a new one.

Ok, ok so it was short! This is just a story i've put out to try and get a hang of this thing! Please, please reveiw my story and be kind! It's my frist one so it may be a little crap.

Reveiw! Thanx so muchxxx


End file.
